thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
DGK27
DGK27 is an immortal Darkus and Haos brawler. His Guardian Bakugan are Darkus Betadron and Haos Dharak. His Forbidden Bakugan is White Naga Personality DGK has a mostly relaxed, quiet, and serious personality. Characteristics Clothing Notable Quotes *"Can't kill what's already dead." *"Only time will tell." *"Taking a leap of Faith is like a coin toss. There is a chance you land, there is a chance you will fall but it is your call." * If you think about the past too much then you can't move forward. * "So quick to judge what I am." * "A coin doesn't have one side, and neither do you." * "To have power is one thing, to have strategy is another, but if you have both it is almost impossible to defeat that who has it." History Early Life Not much is known about DGK27's early life. He doesn't even remember his real name. The only thing he remembers is, his nickname "DGK", and his age before death he was 27. He remembers being some type of a knight mainly his nickname means "Darkus Ghost Knight." Present DGK made his first apperence in Dead Legends ''Chapter 8 along with Painful Agony. Powers and Abilities DGK27 uses a variety of supernatural powers, because he is a ghost. *'Invisibility': DGK is able to turn invisible, when invisible, he cannot be seen by human eyes or scanning devices. It is quite common for him to make only a part of his body invisible, or make other people/objects invisible with him (only in physical contact). *'Intangibility': When intangible, he becomes untouchable, allowing him to pass through most objects as if the objects weren't there. He can also make other people and objects intangible when in physical contact with them. *'Flight': DGK can hover and fly through the air, sometimes at considerable speeds and heights. Also, from time to time, DGK will walk and run on uneven and vertical surfaces as though they were horizontal. *'Overshadowing': DGK27 can overshadow a human being, animal, or an inanimate object from within by phasing completely into the subject's body, allowing him to completely control their actions. When overshadowed, the subject keeps his or her original form, but his or her eyes and voice will often alter. He can still use his other powers while overshadowing someone. The subject has no memory of what he or she did while overshadowed. *'Paronamal Strength, Speed, Agility, Dexterity and Durability': He is strong enough to rip titanium in half, though he can always just go through it. He is faster than the average human being, as he is a ghost. He can also take multiple hits, from powerful enemies (including Bakugan) and remain mostly intact (depending on the ability that was used). *'Regeneration': He's able to heal quickly. *'Energy Shield': DGK can form an energy sheild, from his hands. *'Teleportation': DGK27 can teleport on few occasions. *'Spectral Manipulation': DGK can manipulate the shape of his body. *'Paranormal Resitance': As a ghost DGK is resistant/immune to several attacks/effects. *'Planar Walk': DGK27 can stand on, as well as walk along vertical surfaces (such as walls) as though he were held against them by gravity. *'Reflect Shield': Performing a gesture with his hands, he is able to create a temporary planar shield with the ability to reflect an energy attack back on its user. Weaknesses As a ghost, there aren't very many things that can hurt him. Since he is an immortal being, he has one fatal weakness. His memory. Should his memory be wiped, unless it is returned to him, he becomes powerless for a time and will eventually die. Another minor weakness is that when unaware, energy hitting him causes pain. He can also be hurt by other ghosts. 'Abilities' *DGK has a Black Belt in both Tae Kwon Do and Tang Soo Do. He can easily battle in hand to hand combat and defend against most attacks when the attacker is using knives and other weapons. *DGK is ambidextrous when it comes to his skills with a knife and a kubaton. Equipment *'Flambert'''-DGK's main weapon of choice. *'Knife'-DGK's second weapon when he does want or need to use Flambert. *'Kubaton'-DGK's non-lethal pain causing weapon used for selfdefense. *'Combat Mask'-A mask that DGK puts on to turn into his brawler form it scans the Brawl, G-powers, Ability Cards, and Gate Cards. In some cases it acts as a computer. *'Combat Cards'-DGK's long range weapons they are made of metal that can go through the toughest of metals even a tree and can be thrown as far as 100 yrds. His deck of Combat Cards has 52 like a normal deck of playing cards. Bakugan *'Main:' *White Naga *Darkus Betadron *Haos Dharak *Darkus/Haos Tripod Theta *'Mechtogan:' *Darkus Exostriker *Haos Deezall *Darkus Razen Titan *'Mechframes' *Darkus/Haos Phantasm *'Minor: Darkus' *Elico(mutanted) *Strikeflier *Krakix *Clawsaurus *Shadow Coredem *Shadow Akwimos *Shadow Aranaut *Taylean *'Minor: Haos' *Artic Lumagrowl *Flash Ingram *Cobrakus *Rubanoid *Plitheon *Coredem *Hawktor *Contestir *'Bakutech:' *Bone Skuls *'Demonian Bakutech:' *Darkus Frostbitten Gorgosa *Haos Hidden Kingelo *'Negative Bakutech:' *Negative Darkus Sivac *Negative Darkus Skuls. *'Magimus Bakutech:' *Gerzard *Dragaon Relationships Firestormblaze DGK has known FSB on BD mostly brawled and is his friend. Doomplayer DGK brawled Doomplayer back on BD. Bendo14 DGK thinks of Bendo as a friend and ally. Darkusinfinity99 DGK thinks of Infinity as a friend and ally. Nintendocan DGK thinks of Nintendo as his friend and ally. Inazuma11 fangirl123 DGK hasn't known her for long but he thinks of her as a friend and ally. Blazewind DGK doesn't know Blazewind too well, but he thinks of her as his friend and ally. More to come. Gallery Sc4-raphael.gif|DGK's human form Raphael Soul Calibur V.jpg|DGK's ghost form 532px-Raphael.jpg|DGK preparing to fight with Flambert DGK with Catalyst.jpg|DGK/Catalyst Silver-haired anime guys _2_.jpg|DGK's human form when he became a Ghost. 480-px DGK.jpg|DGK's normal Human/Ghost form Brawler DGK.png|DGK's Brawler form Brawler DGK 2.jpg DGK.png|DGK putting on his Combat Mask DGK 3.png DGK 4.png DGK 7.png DGK 8.png|DGK scanning the battle. DGK 2.png DGK 10.png|DGK about to throw his''' Combat Cards''' DGK 11.png|DGK throwing Painful Agony. DGK 14.png|DGK Activating an Ability DGK 9.png|DGK summoning Ghost Theta. DGK 16.png|DGK summoning Corruption and Radiant Category:Players Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Darkus Users Category:Minor Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Immortal Category:DGK Category:Brawlers Category:Haos Users Category:Anti-Heros Category:Bakugan: Legend of Combustion Category:Bakugan: Zatokaian War Category:Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians